


To King or not to King

by queen_serket



Series: Scenes from Bash's Reign [1]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, more Mary/Bash scenes were requested so here we go, what if prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_serket/pseuds/queen_serket
Summary: Bash receives news of his legitimization. A Part of the "What if Bash had become King instead of Francis?" prompt.





	To King or not to King

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a little bit not what I wanted it to be, but it is what it is. I'm dealing with a massive case of writer's block. If it's trash, who cares? because at least I put something up.
> 
> Coming Next: The wedding! and maybe consummation ;)

Earlier that morning, he awoke to a knock at his door. A guard hastily announced the visitor, and the door swung open with a bang. 

 

His Mary. She had a dramatic streak to her. 

 

Bash rubbed his eyes and took notice of what he saw. She was still in her night robe, her hair a tangled mess, and no shoes. He saved the mental picture to tease her later. “What blesses me with your acquaintance so early in the morning?” he grumbled.

 

“The Pope.” She paid no attention to his sarcasm. “He has made his decision. We will know of your legitimization by noon.” 

 

Oh, right. The thing that determines whether or not he marries the woman of his dreams, or is most likely executed by a jealous Dauphin. Lovely.

 

He sat up and stretched. “That’s 5 hours away. 5 more hours I could be sleeping,” he added. “Goodnight.”

 

-

Those five hours had come and gone, and now, he was here. ...Waiting.

 

Bash clenched and unclenched his hands. He didn’t understand why he was so nervous- after all, he had never wanted to be King. Well, maybe he did. Agh, he didn’t know anymore. He recoiled at the thought of politics, fancy clothes, and dinner parties; But the part where he got to marry and live out the rest of his life with a beautiful queen? He didn’t mind that. In fact, maybe he wanted it.

 

Is that such a sin? To covet your neighbor’s wife... Or more, your brothers? 

 

The light shifted through his bedroom window. The sun was high in the sky. Where was that damned messenger!

 

A knock resounded on his door. Sebastian jumped upwards and straightened himself. “Yes?” 

 

The door opened with a creak. “Queen Mary, sir,” called out the guard.

 

The bastard untensed, sighing with relief. The soldier bowed his head and stepped aside to reveal Bash's fiancee.

 

Mary rushed to meet him, smiling, and threw her arms around his shoulders. He stepped back, laughing at the surprise of her sudden hug attack. “Well, someone’s excited,” he teased. Her eyes rose to meet his.

 

She let go of him and held out her hands, with had a letter between them. “Read it well, Dauphin.” 

 

His eyes widened, and his heart skipped. Dauphin. Dauphin, as in, heir to the throne of France. As in, he was now the heir to the throne of France. He broke out into a grin, and grabbed Mary's cheeks, entangling his fingers in her raven-colored hair. He was going to get married to her- Mary, Queen of Scots. 

 

“May I kiss you? I have royal blood now, you know,” he teased. 

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well really, I'm still a queen, and you're just a prince, so actually I-"

"Mary, let's not have this argument." He leaned down and kissed her hard. "We both know you'll win." 

 

She smiled at him. "As you wish, my prince."


End file.
